<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by mayclair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517832">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayclair/pseuds/mayclair'>mayclair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Korra and Asami - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, a cute korrasami oneshot bc why not, two bisexuals in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayclair/pseuds/mayclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami fall asleep together under the soft glow of the moonlight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami rested in Korra’s strong arms as Korra held her like she was a delicate, beautiful flower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cold full moon peeked through their bedroom window, illuminating their room in a dim, but noticeable fluorescent blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami’s eyes were shut as she melted into Korra's embrace. Korra rested her chin on her girlfriend's head that housed her million strands of soft raven hair and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the two girls, this moment was magical. The moon beaming into their room, Asami falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms, Korra breathing in the sweet flowery scent of Asami that she loved more than anything in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Korra mumbled to Asami. The raven-haired girl opened her eyes and nuzzled her head further into Korra's warm neck. “Have I ever told you that you’re perfect?” Korra asked as she brushed her smooth hand through Asami's wavy locks of raven hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami smiled into Korra's neck. Her eyes fluttering closed once again. “No. You haven’t.” She told the chestnut-haired girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you are perfect. Every last detail about you is <em>perfect</em>.” Korra said as she twirled Asami's long raven hair around her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami sat up on her elbows so she could see Korra's face. Her vivid sapphire eyes glowed brighter than they usually did due to the moonlight beaming through their window. Korra’s skin was soft and her smile wide as she lifted her hand to cup Asami's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami lifted her hand to her cheek where Korra's hand laid. The raven-haired girl rubbed her thumb over the smooth skin that covered the back of Korra's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while. Staring into each other’s eyes. Korra taking in how much darker Asami's usually bright emerald eyes looked when she wasn’t facing the light. Asami taking in how beautiful Korra, <em>her girlfriend</em>, looked under the soft light of the full moon outside lighting up her perfect face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then their faces slowly inched closer until their soft lips were finally connected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra took her other hand and placed it on Asami's other cheek while Asami moved so she was sitting overtop of Korra, being careful to not break the gentle but loving kiss they were sharing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they needed a breath of air, they pulled away and took in each other’s features once again. Korra moved her hands further up Asami's face until they were tangled in her silky hair. Asami moved her hands to Korra's face, where she gently cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami’s sweet smile caused Korra to smile as well. “What are you smiling about?” Korra asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami shrugged, “Nothing,” she replied, “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra’s soft smile only grew wider once Asami had said what was on her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the million times Asami had told Korra she loved her, something about how she said it this time made Korra feel warm, made her feel safe, made her feel a jumble of emotions she couldn’t even begin to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Made her feel like Asami was her home.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was because Korra was thinking the same thing and Asami had beat her to saying it, maybe it was because of the butterflies that were already swarming in Korra's stomach before Asami said what was on her mind, maybe it was because of how mesmerizing Asami looked in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra couldn’t put a finger on it exactly, but she let all those thoughts float to the back of her mind. Right now, she just wanted to focus on Asami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, so much.” Korra said, her voice getting softer with every word she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile that could light up an entire room grew on Asami's face as she leaned in to kiss Korra again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips fit together like a puzzle piece. they were perfectly in sync and could only focus on each other. they felt as if they were invincible, as if they were the only people left in the world, clinging onto each other tightly almost as if they let go of each other, the other would disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled away from the passionate kiss once more and smiled down at each other. Then Korra realized what the feeling was. What she had felt earlier when Asami told her that she loved her, what made her entire body feel like jelly, what made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster, what made her feel at peace for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korra’s smile slowly faded, which quickly worried Asami. The raven-haired girl’s eyebrows knitted together, watching as Korra's bright smile slowly fell. She worried that she had done something wrong, said something wrong even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Korra?” Asami asked, the worry clear in her voice, “What's wr-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>